The disclosure relates to a content processing apparatus configured to process content data by executing processing instructed by each of a plurality of instruction data to be sequentially obtained.
There has been disclosed a terminal apparatus configured to repeatedly execute processing of receiving instruction data from a server and processing of executing an operation instructed by the received instruction data. The terminal apparatus can use services (for example, upload or download of a file), which are to be supplied by the server, by repeating the processing.